Happiness
by Lidi999
Summary: One-Shot Set after City of Heavenly Fire. They finally have over come the darkness and found happiness. A story of Clace's future kids.


Happiness

By: Lidi999

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does and I am very proud of her.**

**SPOILERS FOR CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE!**

_Some Years Later:_

The Herondale manor cast a long shadow down on the family who stood out in the front yard.

A mother, a father, and their three children, all smiling happily as they stood out in the summer air waiting the arrival of their guest.

The wife, a beautiful woman with curly red hair looked over at her husband, "Jace?" She asked, "When are they every going to arrive?"

Jace shrugged, time had aged him quite wonderfully and he looked stronger even more than he had when he had been a boy, "I'm really surprised Magnus didn't portal him and Alec here."

Clary laughed and turned out to watch as her children chased each other around the yard and thought back how she had gotten to this moment.

After the dark war, sadness had clawed it's way in, yet moments of joy found their way in.

The day Simon got all his memories back.

The day Magnus and Alec got married.

The day Simon and Izzy got married.

The day Maia and Bat got married.

The day Jace asked her to marry her and then their wedding day and the birth of their three lovely children, Johanna, Vance, and Amanda.

Clary smiled, Johanna was the oldest at ten and had beautiful curled blonde hair and was stubborn and head strong. She, much like Jace, felt the need to care for and protect her family, especially her little siblings.

Vance was next, the middle child at seven. He had a mess of red and had already started to show how smart and cunning he could be.

Last was Amanda. She was only four and still didn't fully understand the world she had been born into. She had strawberry blonde hair which was normally pulled up into pigtails by Clary. She was sweet and a total daddy's girl.

As Clary watched the children played tag with each other and Johanna even slowed down her long legs so Amanda could catch up. "I win!" She cried.

Johanna shook her head, "No you don't! I'm just it now, run Amanda!"

Amanda squealed and took off, Johanna laughed and ran after her.

"Ah children."

Both Clary and Jace jumped and spun, Clary pulling a dagger from her belt.

"Whoa! Don't kill my husband!"

Clary relaxed and put her dagger back, "Then tell your husband not to startle me," She snapped at Alec, at the same time she pulled him into a big hug. "Hey."

Magnus brushed himself off, "I thought you heard the portal, biscuit, old age isn't looking good for you."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Says the man is who what, four hundred plus?"

Magnus waved his hand, "Shhh."

"Uncle Alec! Uncle Magnus!" The kids had realized the two appearing and ran towards them, throwing themselves into their waiting arms.

Alec ruffled Johanna's hair, "Jo, it looks like you might actually be taller then your mom!"

Jo beamed and Clary frowned, "The short jokes aren't funny anymore."

Alec shrugged, "I think they are."

Jace leaned towards Alec, "You know, you might be my _parabatai, _but she's my wife, so if she kills you, I'll have to side with her."

Clary looked at Jace, "Jace!"

Jace leaned forward and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ewww!" Vance cried throwing his hands over his eyes.

Magnus looked at him and then Clary, "Children."

Clary laughed and was about to respond when they heard horse hoofs and a familiar cry, "CLARY!"

Clary spun around just in time to watch Simon Lewis jump off a horse and help his daughter Mackenzie off too. Then he walked to Izzy's horse and helped her off while his son, Randall climbed off on his own.

Mackenzie was eleven years old and reminded Clary so much of Izzy, not only in the way she acted but in the way she looked.

Randall was eight and was built much like Simon. Thin with long limbs and dark hair against his pale skin.

"Simon!" Clary cried as she ran to him and grabbed him in a hug.

Simon smiled, "Hey."

It had been a long process in getting his memories back, but everyday Clary thank the Angel she had him back as her best friend.

Izzy hugged Alec, Jace, Magnus, and Clary too and then Jace and Clary's kids. Then she smiled, "So are we waiting for anyone else or-"

She was cut off by another set of horse hoofs, this time the horse carried Luke and Jocelyn.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Joanna cried, running to both of them as soon as they were off the horse. She was followed by Vance and Amanda.

Clary followed behind and after her kids were done hugging her parents she hugged them both too. "Hi."

Luke squeezed her especially tight, "We have missed you so much Clary."

Clary smiled at him and then turned to the group, "Well, there is no need to stand out here in this heat. Let's go inside."

"Thank the Angel," Magnus sighed.

Alec rolled his eyes and the group headed inside. As they did Clary looked at Luke, "Oh, I almost forgot to ask, how's Maia? I invited her, but she didn't want to leave the pack."

"Great. Bat and Maia's son is turning into a handful though, or so she said. Apparently she feels like he is eatting her out of house and home. I told her that's all boys, not just werewolf boys."

Clary laughed, "Of course."

Jace looped his arm through Clary's drawing her attention to him. He smiled at her.

Clary smiled back and they headed into their living room, all their guest following behind. The kids dashed ahead and all five of them squished together on one sofa.

Alec took the loveseat and Magnus sat down beside him.

Jocelyn and Luke took two chairs, but as soon as they sat down Luke reached out for Jocelyn's hand.

And Simon, Izzy, Clary, and Jace all took another sofa.

"So," Jace said, he leaned forward, "Alec and Magnus when are you two going to add kids to this bunch?" He waved his hand at the kids who were engrossed in their own conversation.

Magnus shook his head, "You know Mundanes do not take very well to a Warlock and a Shadowhunter wanting to adopt children. Also when they ask for facts about our life, what is my job? Saving Shadowhunters with magic, will go over quite lovely."

Jace nodded, "I guess that's a good point." He leaned back and wrapped his arm over Clary.

Clary looked at her mom and Luke, "So how is New York?"

"Lonely without you," Jocelyn said, "I believe you should bring our grandchildren more often to visit."

Luke nodded, "We tell people our daughter has grandkids and then we have to lie on where you live that we can't see you that often."

"Where do you say?" Clary asked.

"France," Jocelyn said.

Jace snorted and Clary elbowed him, "You never got past seventeen did you?" She asked.

Jace shrugged, "Maybe."

Isabelle shook her head, "I bet Vance turns out just like him, Clary, and then you are so doomed."

"Hey!" Jace cried.

The whole room laughed.

"Turning out like Jace wouldn't be that bad," Clary said, "He'll make true friends and stand for them and his first love will be the true one."

"Not quite my love," Jace said, "_I _was my own first love. You were second."

Clary rolled her eyes, "I take back what I said."

"Mommy?"

Clary looked at Johanna who stood in front of her, "Can we go play outside?"

Clary nodded, "Yes. Go ahead."

Johanna and the rest of the kids took off and Isabelle sighed, "I'm really not sure how my parents didn't have a heart attack raising Alec, Max, Jace, and I. Two kids who want to be Shadowhunters one day scares the mess out of me."

Clary nodded, "I can't imagine Johanna, Vance, or Amanda fighting demons, yet Johanna has already started training and knows a lot of runes and how to hold her sword."

Jocelyn laughed, "And it comes full circle. Now Clary you can understand how I felt anytime you ran off to fight demons."

"I'm so sorry mom," Clary said shaking her head.

Jocelyn smiled, "But I wouldn't worry to much. Isabelle or Clary. Your children are being raised by some amazing people, I mean you guys stopped the dark war."

Isabelle nodded, "All of us together and I've already started telling Mackenzie and Randall the story. I mean it was the darkest point of our lives and look where we are now." She waved her hand around the room, "All together and happy."

Jace pulled Clary against him, "You can say that again."

Everyone laughed and the room fell into a happy moment as they all chatted on and on.

LIDILIDI

Clary hugged Alec and then Magnus, "Come visit whenever, the kids love you."

Magnus winked, "Of course biscuit."

He opened a portal and hand and hand him and Alec stepped through it. Isabelle was next she hugged Clary and Jace. "Bye!"

Simon hugged Clary, "See you?"

Clary nodded, "Yep."

Simon climbed on his horse and helped Mackenzie on behind him. "Bye!"

Clary and Jace waved as they turned their horses around and took off.

Last was Luke and Jocelyn, Clary hugged both of them very tight, "I love you guys."

"We love you too," Luke said.

"You should come to visit," Jocelyn said, "And bring my lovely grandkids." She nodded at Johanna, Vance, and Amanda.

Clary nodded, "I think I will, soon. Very soon."

With one last hug, Luke climbed on his horse and helped Jocelyn on too.

They headed off with a wave.

Jace wrapped his arms around Clary's waist, "So who is ready for dinner?"

"Me!" The kids chorused.

Clary broke away from Jace and kissed him quickly, "Last one in sets the table! Go!" She ran ahead as her kids cried out behind her.

And in that moment Clary thanked the Angel, for her family, for her friends, for her life.

And the happiness all those things had brought her.

**Author's Note: City Of Heavenly Fire went way better then expected. (Not the Jordan thing, that sucked and I'm still upset.) **

** I got it the day it came out and finished it in three days.**

** Did you catch what I did with the names of the kids?**

** Johanna is named after Jonathan **

** Vance is named after Valentine**

** Amanda is named after Amatis.**

** All people lost to the darkness. (And yes I mean Jonathan not Sebastian because Jonathan was lost to Sebastian.)**

** I really do think this is how Jace and Clary would of named their kids. **

** As for Mackenzie and Randall. That's Max and Raphael. While Raphael was evil, he always kind of watched out for Simon, so yea.**

** I'VE GOT TWO MORE EXAMS AND THEN I'M OUT FOR THE SUMMER.**

** -Lidi999 **


End file.
